Wireless control devices, including computer mice, provide a means for interacting with a computer. As an example, a mouse can detect two-dimensional motion relative to its supporting surface and be used to move a cursor across a computer screen and provide for control of a graphical user interface. Buttons are typically provided on wireless control devices to enable a user to perform various system-dependent operations. Despite the developments related to wireless control devices, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to such control devices.